The invention concerns a coating device for the coating of running webs, specifically of paper and cardboard, of the type wherein the coating device includes a doctor in the form of a blade which is mounted and supported on a doctor beam, in which the contact force of the doctor blade is applied through its deflection for the coating of the paper or cardboard web. Such devices are frequently known, for instance from the German patent document 35 30 063.
Pressure hoses are frequently used on coating devices, for application of pressure forces. For one, pressure hoses make it possible to clamp a doctor fashioned as a doctor blade in the holder and, for another, to also exert pressures on the doctor for controlling the thickness of the coating applied on the paper. According to the aforementioned document, slat type pressure components, among others, are used to control the thickness of the coating application, which components are screw-adjustable against the doctor blade, thus controlling their contact force. This permits controlling the so-called cross profile of the coating application, that is, the width or cross direction of the paper web, in such a way that a maximally uniform coating profile will result, i.e., actually no profile at all, namely a uniform coating thickness.
The process involves the disadvantage that the contact angle .alpha. of the narrow edge of the doctor blade varies somewhat on the paper web, due to the local control of the contact force of the doctor blade. This is unfavorable for generating a uniform coating application because it causes disuniform wear of the spreading edge of the doctor blade.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a device permitting the control of the cross profile of the coating application without the illustrated disadvantageous effects.